


A Most Delicious Dish

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [138]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established boyfriends, Food, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry cooks Draco a chilli con carne.
Series: A Drabble A Day [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Most Delicious Dish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Prompt no. 27: _Try some._  
>  ❤

“Try some,” Harry said, offering the wooden spoon to Draco. “ _Chilli con carne_. You won’t find a more scrumptious dish this side of Knockturn.”

Draco took the spoon from Harry’s hand and took a reluctant nibble. The taste exploded on his tongue and Draco avidly ate the rest. 

“Your Muggle foods never fail to surprise,” Draco said. “And you whipped it up so quickly, Potter!”

Harry gave Draco a wry smile. “This was a favourite of Uncle Vern,” he replied. “Liked it at least _twice_ a week”

Draco reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed. Nothing else needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
